Keeping Up With The Olympians And Heroes
by The Olympian Queen
Summary: Yeah, yeah, it's finally happened. The lives of our favorite Olympians and heroes have now been stuck into one reality show of the ultimate drama. "Ultimate" might be exaggeration, but we never know with those guys. Not even the Kardashians come close to them. WARNING: Bring helmets in case of cereal shootings.
1. Chapter 1

**WANRING: I don't own Percy Jackson, ****but he is living in my closet along with everyone else.**** Okay, scratch that last part and replace it with "Rick actually owns him." You guys get the point. Um, a friend and I came up with this idea randomly. Enjoy, I suppose~**

**Me: So, I'm back with another story! :o  
Leo: And, OF COURSE, I'm still not in it.  
Percy: I don't think any of us are in it…  
Nico: And I pray to all the Olympians that we, or at least me, won't end up in it.  
Me: HA, no yet, my dears. Not yet~ And this time, someone is helping me write it!  
Nico: -shadow-travels away-  
Me: Saw that coming. Enjoy the story! **

Me: Normally we would have the Glamour Diva hosting these things, but she's been forced to be a part of the whole show. –insert Aphrodite's grumble here- What is this? It's our version of "Keeping Up With The Kardashians". A mix of Olympians here and our heroes there, we've got this whole new reality show of drama~! "Keeping Up With Olympians And Heroes", real original, huh? So, we're not going to get right into the show. I figured we should at least introduce people, give you an idea on the drama and those sorts. I guess this is why I've got Hera, Aphrodite, and Demeter sitting right next to me! Woo, yeah, whatever. Starting off with our dove fanatic, take it away, Aphrodite!

Audience: -extremely loud clapping and whistling-

Aphrodite: Ohmygosh, stop it, you guys! I'd say I'm flattered, but I do deserve this, after all. So anyway, ummm…I don't want any trouble or actual drama to start with. Like, Olympus already has enough to deal with, am I right?

Ohmygosh, totally joking about the drama part! Okay, drama and gossip are what keep Olympus alive. You know, all up and going or whatever. And you know what the biggest commotion up here is? Percabeth! Picture this: A son of Poseidon, a daughter of Athena, both parents are somewhat sworn enemies yet they /still/ stand together! I mean, how about a round of applause for them, please!  
Audience: -clapping, whistling, ect-  
Poseidon: Excuse me, bu-  
Me: No.  
Athena: If I may-  
Me: No.  
Both: How can you ju-  
Me: No.  
Aphrodite: So anyway, don't even get me started on the nicknames they have for each other! –squeals- But, yeah. It's cute, right? Seems all wonderful and totally lovey dovey forever. I mean, that might be true, but as a goddess of love, things can get a little banal for me. Excitement, that needs to be added. I need something to spice up matters, and I know just what to do. –evil smirk-  
Poseidon: Now wait, what ex-  
Me: No.  
Athena: Exactly, no. Let the love expert do what as she pleases. She might be able to separate that moron you call your son from my daughter.  
Poseidon: Wait, why didn't you get a n-  
Me: No. So, that's it for Aphrodite! Looks like we've got something big to expect. Next up is our Cereal Master, give it up for Demeter!

Audience: -dull clapping, awkward cricket noise-

Demeter: I appreciate the warm welcome, flattered, honestly. Now, this might be very good for us. A chance to see ourselves on TV and realize something very important: the lack of nutrients some of us hold. Not me, I'm perfect. I'm swa-  
Aphrodite: -very loud cough-  
Demeter: Ah, right, and Aphrodite. She seems to have her nutrients all in place. Very vibrant and those sorts. But as I was saying, I'm swaying more on the Hades side, if you know what I mean.  
Hades: How many times have I-  
Me: No.  
Poseidon: Don't bother yourself, brother.  
Demeter: ANYWAY, if the interruptions have finally ceased, I'd like to say that it's not like I don't have anything planned; oh, my dears, it's the exact opposite! I have prepared the ultimate cereal cannon. Is that not the perfect way to get my relatives to smell the aroma of nutrients, to just taste themselves coming to life? The answer was obvious from the start, so of course! Everything will go as planned, believe me.  
Audience: -still awkward cricket noise-  
Me: …'Kay, moving on to our glorious ruler and what not, here's Hera! Yaaaayyy…

Audience: -forces selves to clap for the mighty queen-

Hera: A warning that I am sure you are all familiar with: nothing you hear ever goes as planned.  
Demeter: Absurd! I just sa-  
Me: No.  
Demeter: I won't even both-  
Me: No.  
Hera: Right, maybe it will be predictable, but we are the great Olympians. Expect the highest and unexpected. Though, what is one thing to expect, you may ask? A cheating husband. Preferably mine. Not a surprise, hm? I will reveal no more about that. Just remember my words.  
Me: Alrighty, that's about it, then! Until next time! We'll either start with the show or have a couple of more interviews, whatever the ratings and views tell us! Buh-bye!

**Zeus: What is this? Cheating husband?  
Me: Why so surprised?  
Zeus:  
Me:  
Zeus:  
Me: Am I going to die?  
Hades: Possibly.  
Leo: GREAT, the writer is going to die before I'm in any of the stories! **

**SO, that's the end of that! Obviously, we got bored and wrote this. If it's bad and dragging on, sorry. :3 We try. Reviews on what should be done with this would be very helpful~ Thanks a bunch! **


	2. The Drama Begins!

**Me: So! I'm back with the second chapter after like, forever!  
Leo: Guess who's still not in this? Just take a wild guess!  
Me: Shut up, don't you have an OTP to save?  
Leo: "WHEN YOU'RE READY COME AND GET IT, NA NA NA."  
Nico: That's his way of saying "include me in your stories and I'll save your OTP"  
Me: I am being threatened by fictional characters.  
Poseidon: And now you'll be threatened by the Olympians, specifically me. But take your time.  
Me: PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. **

WARNING: Viewer discretion is advised. This show contains scenes that some may find disturbing, such as cereal bombings and cheating scandals with Zeus. We are not held responsible for sudden deaths. Please turn to Hades when discussing such matters. But send your message through Hermes, the safer, more alive way of doing it. We do hope you enjoy or show!

Intro: This just in on "Keeping Up with the Olympians and Heroes! Has Aphrodite gone too far this time with her scandalous actions? By the looks of it, Athena and Poseidon don't look so thrilled! Wonder why? Keep watching! But that's not all! Has Hera finally had enough? Is this the last straw between Olympus's most contradictory couple? Of course it's not, this is little Miss "Marriage is everything" we're talking about here! And that's my cue to pray I don't get smite, am I right? Ha, anyway! Let's see what's been going on with the two besties for-literally-ever, Po-po and Athena!

Athena: Frankly, I don't care what anyone says, it is NOT, and will NOT be, true. My daughter would participate in no such horrid doings at such a young age. She has enough wisdom to know so. Unlike your…sin.  
Poseidon: You mean "son", right?  
Athena: Why do you correct me? I know what I said, and I most certainly meant what I said.  
Poseidon: Athena, dear, listen-  
Athena: Call me dear and I will not.  
Poseidon: You really need to relax a bit. I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding! Besides, if it was true, what trouble could it possibly bring?  
Athena: The fact that my teenage daughter would be pregnant with your fish boy is self-explanatory!  
Poseidon: Grandchildren are wonderful.  
Athena: If they're smart, they are.  
Poseidon: In which both parents are smart, yes.  
Athena: In which that is the most humorous lie I've ever heard because I do believe your sin has no wisdom.  
Poseidon: SON. Son. S-O-N. Offspring that came out male.  
Athena: Congratulations! You spell and know your basic biology!  
Aphrodite: Darlings, please! Settle down, settle down. No need for such commotion! If you really want to know what is truth and what is fib, then you simply find out for yourselves.  
Athena: In all my time of hearing such wisdom, yours has been the wisest.  
Aphrodite: Awh, you're too kind!  
Poseidon: I do believe that was sarcasm.  
Athena: You're doing an incredibly fine job at keeping up with the conversation. Normally you're slow to pick up.  
Poseidon: I will ignore your twisted compliment. Anyway, Aphrodite, explain to us. Please.  
Athena: Enlighten me, yes.  
Aphrodite: Seriously, I find it hard to believe you guys haven't figured this out yet. It's simple; all you have to do is go down there, spy on them, and see if the facts are true!  
Athena: You want me to /spy/ on my daughter?  
Poseidon: Excellent idea!  
Athena: Not an excellent idea! They could catch on to us, and not to mention it's an invasion of privacy!  
Poseidon: I do believe that we already invade their privacy by watching down on them and appearing in their dreams. Besides, we'll disguise ourselves. It won't be hard.  
Athena: I'm not worried about the disguises; I'm worried about teaming up with you.  
Aphrodite: Oh, I love this already! Keep me updated by tweeting me! Or texting me! Either way, I don't care. You could write to me and have Hermes deliver the letters to me, whatever! Just let me know what goes on. Drama and action or just a great, spicy mix!  
Poseidon: What is tweeting?

Narrator: Oooo la laaaa, what's going on here, guys? Is what we think really true? Or is this a trick from the Dove herself? Well, good things happen to those who wait! Meaning you'll just have to stay tuned to find out! How about we switch our screens to Zeus and Hera, hm? I hear MUCH has happened with those two. Then again, when isn't anything happening between them? Again, I should go pray for my life. In the meantime, let's get a close look at this merry couple!

Hera: Honestly, Zeus. "Honestly" shouldn't even be used with you! You always /lie/!  
Zeus: Little dumpling, plea-  
Hera: -raises hand- /No/. I want to know who she is, where she is, and why her. Right now.  
Zeus: Hera, please! She is no one! A mere mortal, and that-  
Hera: You say that about all and yet look what has happened!  
Zeus: But I mean it, I mean it! She is no one, and I've never even spoken to her!  
Hera: I do not believe you.  
Zeus: Dumpling, plea-  
Hera: Lie detector.  
Zeus: Pardon?  
Hera: Take a lie detecting test.  
Zeus: Is that really necessary? I am your husband! I am Zeus! Leader of Olympus, and you want me to take a lying test?  
Hera: Yes! If you speak truth, you have nothing to fear for. If you lie, then that shall be proven, no?  
Zeus: Hera!  
Hera: Zeus!  
Demeter: Your same bickering about the same issue is really making my cereal taste bland.  
Apollo: No no, hold on there. A lying detecting test? This could be some serious fun, aye?  
Demeter: It could spice up my cereal.  
Apollo: No one cares about your cereal, Demeter.  
Demeter: Do you hear that?  
Apollo: …hear what?  
Demeter: That. It is the sound of me choking you with mere grains. Do you care about my cereal yet?  
Apollo: Sure.  
Zeus: You two have been very useless right now.  
Hera: Follow me. I have a lying detector right now.  
Zeus: Honestly…  
Hera: Ah ah ah! -raises finger- I told you that word is not meant for the likes of you.

Narrator: And, well, there you have it! That was today's episode! Stay tuned for next week's episode, where I hear Percy and Annabeth will have their roles! And will Zeus come out innocent or guilty? Will Leo ever get a scene in this show? Remember, good things happen to those who wait. See ya' next time!

**Me: This is SO bad but it was SO much fun to write! Reviews are cool. Like, Khione cool. Get what I'm saying yeah yeah –wink, wink- yeah.  
And by wink, I mean really bad eye twitch, yeah!  
Leo: "Will Leo every get a scene in this show?" WHY IS THAT A QUESTION? I will. Your OTP depends on it.  
Me: Shhhh.  
**


End file.
